Czechiaball
Czechiaball |government = Republic|capital = Pragueball|founded = 1993|predecessor =Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |successor = |ended = |nativename = Český míček|image = Czechiaball.png|religion = Atheism Catholicism Protestantism Judaism Orthodoxy|friends = brother son Hungaryball Polandball Taiwanball Cyprusball Israelcube Italyball Dacia cars Germanyball Franceball Chinaball Philippinesball Vietnamball|enemies = COMMIES Naziball Reichtangle|likes = Beer, marijuana, someone relevant mentioning him,Basketball, drugs|hates = Warm beer, Being called East European,Misha/Mishovy silenosti (Pokemon GO Kid)|intospace = Yes|status = Drinking beer and eating potato pancakes|caption = DEFEND BEER|personality = Proud, drinker, fucking crazy|gender = Male|language = Czech Slovakian Polish|bork = Beer Beer or czech Pivko pivko|affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball Visegrád Groupball|onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball|predicon = Czech|food = Dumplings, Soups, Goulasch, Schnitzel, Potato Pancakes, and BEER|type = Slavic|notes = ME NOT CHECHNYA!!!!!!! ČESKO, NOT ČEČENSKO!!!}} Czechiaball, is a personification of Czech Republic, former Czechoslovakia. It is a Slavic country very proud of its beer and hockey. Czechiaball used to be very strong in the past, but it is way calmer now. Once great, now more like 'Can't into strong economy'. He likes to consider himself as "the heart" of Europe. Czechiaball is proud of itself, but still cannot into relevant but he can into indie game companies, a lot of them in fact. Czechiaball loves his adored son called Liberlandball. And protects him from Polices. Czech love beer. Also can into ornate castle. History We are told that this ball started as a Samoball, Samoball formed a union for market only and haven't even dreamed about being a kingdom. When Czechball realized that Samo Empireball isn't enough he turned to Great Moraviaball, he decided to have dukes and be powerfull as hell. But inside that Great Moraviaball was a smaller Bohemiaball, Moraviaball and Nitraball (on Slovakia). After some years this kingdom included Hungaryball, Holy Roman Empireball and Polandball. When he became bored of this he started war with Vaticanball, took farmers, women, and children a kicked asses of four crusades. After that Czechball became calmer and took a nap, during this nap someone moved him in with Jagiellonianball, he wasn't even bothered, Slav master is a friend. After that he became very lazy and when Jagellonianball decided to give itself to Habsburgball. Czechball haven't even moved a finger. Since then he waited to someone beat Habsburgball and finally, in 1918 he turned into Czechoslovakiaball, enjoyed this for a few years until the Naziball said: "No, you are nich of being Tcheckienslovakien, now du bist of Böhmen und Mähren!" Czechball was all like: "Ok ok just no violance". Few years after USSRball decided to make Czechoslovakiaball again. He was grattefull to USSRball but USSRball wasn't that friend which he claim to be and after Czechoslovakianball tried to go his own way, USSSRball slaved him for 40 years. In 1989 he's got pissed and got rid of USSRball, Four years after that, Slovakiaball decided to leave him. Since then Czechball was bored and felt alone so one day he decide to visit EUball and his friends and eventually he decide stay them. Actually is Czechball interesting with 3 presidents Vaclav Havel, writer and humanist, Vaclav Klaus, who stole pen and Milos Zeman with his funny english language or drink alcohol. In 2016, Czechball changed its name to Czechiaball, although most still call Czechiaball; Czechball (despite the name change). Relationships Friends * Slovakiaball - Best brother (if male) maybe best wife (if female). Are sometimes rivals. * Liberlandball - I can into Balkan clay! Son. *Beer - Who needs balls with your gold friend. * Hungaryball - Best non-slavic friend also Visegrád 4 stronk!! * Polandball - He is the other Westernmost slav. They are sometimes portrayed as Brothers. * Romaniaball - Latin Beer budy. * Chinaball - Big and stronk Asian friend. * Philippinesball - Complains about flashare. * Vietnamball - Friends ever since with trading of humans. Enemies * Czechiaball - Murmurs about his own faults all the time. * Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. If the beer is hot, archenemy is triggered. * Russiaball Quotes *Czechball can into beer ! *"Slovakiaball is my brother and im loving him!" *''Miloš Zeman is alcoholic.'' *Řízek best food (It means roasted pork) *CZECH YOUR PRIVILEGE! *I play Pokemon go. Gallery 10953524_418246488323975_239230066_n.jpg|Czechball knows how looks it murica.png|You do this ? Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png 28bw7iw2298x.png News 155.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Slovakia6.png 0UrF2nI.png A new country is born!.png 429585_10152642440960483_1793524400_n.jpg Comics.PNG qa7DNoS.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png WSsw0au.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png V5QcgbP.png TYCRAOn.png CQlB0fk.png 'pEqSpSN.png Cute moravia by soaringaven-d72r8hi.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 1vt3Nw1.png njUKIYd.png Czechball20.png 10. Cheap Labour.png }} cs:Českoball es:República Checaball fr:République tchèqueballe pl:Czechball ru:Чехия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Atheist Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:OSCE Category:Czechball Category:Independent Category:Former communists Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Homosex Lover Category:Beer Category:Compact Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Visegrád Group Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Drunk Category:Middle Power Category:Christian abandoner Category:Sharia Remover Category:Basketball Category:Hockey Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe